Quote Me
by Xinthos
Summary: A bunch of quote based OneShots featuring all the characters of Naruto. Guaranteed Humor, Angst, Romance, and pretty much anything else. Basically, just a bunch of drabbles. [Details Inside] [Summary Changed]
1. Schizophrenia

**A/N: **This is a story (or rather a bunch of stories) in which I'll take a quote or saying from my profile, or elsewhere if I can find a good one, and turn it into a theme for a story. It can be romance, angst, humor, whatever. If any of the people reading this story has a quote that they'd like me to use, I'll always take suggestions. The one-shots _will_ be short most likely, so don't expect anything longer than a couple thousand words. Also,I'm not sure howmany chapters will be submitted; there will probably be only as many chapters asI can get inspiration for.I decided the first one would be humor/romance because… I don't know, just _because_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm a schizophrenic...and so am I"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura wouldn't shut up. Now, you may be thinking that would be a weird thing to say if you were Sakura, but she certainly doesn't think so. In fact, it's the most normal thing in the world for her to say that, since she actually _wouldn't_ shut up. Well, not herself exactly but… well, it's a long story. Anyway, that's not the point right now; the point is that… what _was_ the point? None of that matters now anyway, since Sakura was too distracted to really think at this point.

Sitting next to her teammates and teacher was a perfectly normal scene to find Sakura taking part in. She sat perfectly calm between Sasuke and Naruto, but her mind was a raging tornado of thoughts and words, words, words… too many words. _Way_ too many words. In fact, so many words that they began to overflow, like when you plug the sink and let the water run for too long. Overflow they did, right from her brain and out her mouth they went. And so, Sakura wouldn't shut up. Naruto seemed excited by her strange wordiness, since he probably thought that she was talking to him and only him, which wasn't the case. She was, essentially, talking to herself. And there in lies the problem.

Having your teammates think your insane isn't the best position to be put in, and so she decided she _had_ to do something about her non-stop talking, since Sasuke was now glaring daggers at her. Kakashi didn't seem so angry though, considering he was now taking this time to read his favorite book. Sakura racked the part of her brain that wasn't controlled by her inner self for a way to make herself shut-up, if only long enough to catch her breath, since- unlike her inner personality- she needed to _breath_. Letting the need to survive take over, she told herself she had no other choice… if she wanted to live, she'd have to do it. And she did. Making a lunge at Naruto she grabbed the back of his head and smashed their faces together.

Silence! She had stopped talking! But, she quickly realized, her plan hadn't work for; as she pulled away from Naruto, she found herself more breathless then ever.

**A/N: **That's it for now folks, the next one (probably angst) will be up soon.


	2. An Eye for an Eye

**A/N: **Here's the next one, angsty though it may be. I'd also like to thank JusticeDream for reviewing... so... thanks. :)

-------------------------------------------------------

"An eye for an eye only leaves the world blind."

-------------------------------------------------------

He'd finally done it; he'd completed his life goal. It had been on his mind ever since his brother had killed his family; that had been over a decade ago, but now he no longer had to worry about it. He didn't have to worry about any more people dying by the hands of his brother; he didn't have to worry about the remains of the Uchiha clan destroying the lives of the people he cared for. And still, Sasuke couldn't feel more alone.

Thoughts of revenge dominated his mind, his every thought, wish, and dream. Revenge had drawn him from his home, made him abandon everyone and everything he'd ever loved. Revenge had made him hateful, bitter, and cold. It hadn't brought him happiness. And as he stands over the dead body of his brother, his arm still dripping with blood from where the Chidori had struck through his sibling's most essential organ, he learns exactly what his friends had tried to teach him all those years ago.

They had told him this wouldn't make him happy, that things wouldn't be better, that nothing would change. They were right. He still felt like Sasuke, he still felt cold, he still felt alone… except this time he was truly that; alone. And as he looks down at his reflection in the puddle of rain that had formed in front of his feet, he can no longer see himself. All he can see is his brother.


	3. Insanity

**A/N: **Um… yeah. Here's the next one- the OOC Itachi (He's OOC on purpose, by the way) centered one that just couldn't stay out of my head when I thought of this quote.

**Important! Please Read or you'll be confused!**

This one is focused on insanity, so what Itachi is thinking/seeing will be in normal writing while what's _really_ happening will be in italics.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**"I do not suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it"**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi entered his warm apartment to the smell of a fresh, home cooked dinner. His wife was currently setting the table, putting every utensil in its correct place. He smiled at the scene and pulled of his coat, sitting down at the empty seat at the head of the table; reserved just for him. His kids bounded down the stairs and into their respective seats, smiles and warm greetings directed at him. He smiled back and piled food on his plate, taking it as it was being served.

_Itachi walked into the cave that was his current hide out, just outside of the Fire Country's border. Shaking off the rain water that had accumulated on him he took off his coat and sat down on a large rock that served as a chair. Grunting a greeting to Itachi, Kisame continued cooking dinner, throwing a plastic bowl at his companion. They both filled their plates with rice and noodles, undercooked and just barely edible._

After dinner Itachi resigned to his bed, relaxing against the soft, pillowy mattress that seemed to fit his body perfectly. Giving a contented sigh, he felt the bed dip away from him when his wife slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around his waist. They greeted each other with a kiss before turning over and falling asleep, perfectly comfortable in their warm and friendly home.

_Holding down the food as best he could, Itachi went further back into the cave and away from the dying fire. Pulling his still damp coat from the rock it had been resting on, he laid it out beneath him and turned to lay down on it, the only thing protecting him from the cold hard floor. Grunting when his head hit a rock, he saw Kisame chuck his coat underneath himself near the fire and nod off to sleep, snoring loudly. Itachi ignored the wild howling of rabid animals just outside the makeshift home and smirked to himself, letting his mind drift to the perfect picture that he had formed in his mind, no matter how unrealistic it was. Sighing as he shifted positions, his mind could see nothing but his beautiful wife and their comfortable home. No Kisame, no cave, no wild animals, and Itachi couldn't help but smirk to himself; whoever said that insanity was a disease was _clearly_ insane._

**A/N:** Yup, that's all for this one… not much to say… hope you liked it.


	4. Speak No Evil

**A/N: **Um… here's another one. Thanks again to JusticeDream for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Those who think before they speak will often never say a word"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People often asked him why he was so silent. They asked him every once and a while why he wore glasses or why his coat had such a high collar. People asked him, every so often, who he was. And honestly, Shino couldn't say he was all that surprised people in the village of Konoha didn't know him very well. They were all so caught up in their own lives, talking to people who actually talked back, though their words were meaningless.

If you asked him, he would tell you that people talked too much in this town, and possibly in this whole country, and you would probably say to him that he didn't talk _enough_. He would say you were wrong. When the people around him talked, he often found himself drifting out, ignoring them because they never said anything important… anything interesting. It's not as if he could blame though, they didn't exactly grow up the way Shino had. They were different, and that's why he liked this place. It wasn't too quiet, but it wasn't so loud that you had to cover your ears. He liked that people here liked to talk; to fill in the gaps where he himself could find nothing to say.

But once in a blue moon, Shino wished that the people here would only try to understand him better; try to make an effort to comprehend why he didn't talk, but he knew they would think he was just being silly. The people of Konoha liked to waste their words, but he… he liked to make them count.


	5. Love the Sinner

**A/N: **Here's the next one! Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate your comments like you wouldn't believe. This fic will not be updated for about three to five days because I'm going on vacation... just thought I'd let you guys know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Hate the sin, love the sinner."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew better than most the crimes he had committed; the horrible things he had done without remorse. She knew better than even his brother the murders he had been involved with. She was his sister, after all. It was her job to know. Temari could understand more so than anyone in the world the pain he goes through; she had been there to witness it. She also knows that he is more violent than gentle, more evil than kind, more villain then hero.

Still, knowing all this about him, she doesn't doubt Gaara for a second. It wasn't possible, wasn't _conceivable_ that he would turn and kill his siblings. He may be dark, and he certainly wasn't a savior, but he wasn't _evil_. People may say so, but Gaara was no demon. He never was. In fact, if people had given him a chance instead of pushing him away simply because of what he was _forced_ to bear inside him, maybe he would be more light than dark. That, however, simply wasn't the case. Temari knows this better than anyone.

Despite not doubting him, sometimes she gets nervous, which is why she thinks she doesn't talk to him that often, if at all. Gaara was lonely, afraid, and confused… The demon inside him certainly was not. The essence of sand locked inside his body was no Gaara, despite what others said. He could change, Temari was sure of this, but the demon could not.

Even though he was more bad than good, more bitter than sweet, more misunderstood than anything else, she still couldn't help but love him. She was his sister, after all. It was her job to love him.

**A/N: **My first time writing about the Sand ninjas, so if I got something wrong here that I'm not awear of, I aplogize. Also, this is not supposed to be romantic. Just a brother/sister thing.


	6. UnAim

**A/N: **Dedicated to starrgirl93 for giving me the quote. I know you don't like Saku/Lee, but I couldn't help myself… I'll have to make a Saku/Sasu one for you later. And also I'd like to thank JusticeDream for being honest with me, it's good to know other people's opinions. I tried my best for this one- it might seem too literal at points- but it certainly has its deeper meaning (I think).

* * *

"**Goals can be deceiving; an un-aimed arrow never misses its target."**

* * *

Rock Lee is a simple guy, really. He doesn't understand the way the world works, but he knows that maybe he's not supposed to understand. It would be too complicated he decides- the world is not the most sensible place.

All his life Lee strived for perfection in all aspects- hard work, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and everything his sensei had to teach him. It didn't take him long to find out that he was not, in fact, capable of being good at _everything_. He focus's solely on Taijutsu- it's what he's best at- only to find that the basics pretty much came in a package. The more hand-to-hand fighting he learned the better he became at the other parts of being a ninja.

Lee is especially good at the hard work part. He practices all the time, he's even practicing right now. The one thing he could never get right was aiming shuriken- as simple as that may seem. They always seemed to go in the opposite direction he wants them to go, and honestly, it's getting frustrating. He picks up a shuriken and throws it at his targeted tree and misses completely.

Was he not practicing enough? He wondered to himself. Gai-sensei says that hard work will make you good at everything, so that must mean that he needs to work harder, right? That would only be logical, but Rock Lee knows the world doesn't always make sense. Some things, or people rather, are particularly confusing. To be specific- Sakura. Why is it that she goes after one of the few men that don't like her? Was there something especially appealing about Sasuke that he doesn't understand? It's like the more he ignores her the more she clings to him, and it's confusing. Why have a guy that doesn't notice you exist when you can have a guy like Lee, or even Naruto?

Lee decides that he needs to try harder to win her over- he needs to work more to gain her attention. It hasn't worked yet, but he knows if he keeps at it long enough she might start to think of him differently. That would only make sense, right?

He's been working for hours and he's starting to get distracted. Sighing, he decides to call it a day- this was going nowhere. He looks at the shuriken littering the forest floor and the last one left in his hand. He can pick them up later he decides. Turning away, he tosses his last weapon behind him; it wasn't worth the time- he knows he's going to miss. But as Lee walks away, he could have sworn he heard it hit.

**A/N:** Hope it wasn't too bad. I was trying to say that things often come to you when you aren't thinking about them and I don't think it was _too_ horribly awful.


End file.
